


Party Dances

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [91]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo has a bad day.





	

Kylo is just… cranky. He’s not sure why, but he woke up on the wrong side of bed, and has been progressively having The Worst time ever since. 

First it was the stupid milk carton. It wouldn’t open, and then he got angry, and then he pulled it too hard and got milk all over his robes.

And not on his cereal.

Then he’d changed, found he’d somehow got a stain on his second-favourite set of robes which _had not_ come out in the wash, and covered it up with a belt. Which made him feel like he was some kind of performing animal, because the fabric bunched up above, and flared out below. But it was that or look like he was some kind of homeless or unkempt idiot, and so circus time it was.

 _Then_ he’d walked into the furniture. _Twice_. And nearly bit Ackbar’s head off (for no real reason), and had to go for a walk to clear his head.

There’s no explanation, it’s just - one thing after another. 

He’s skulking around in his pyjamas (having thrown stain remover onto his stupid shirt and thrown it in the laundry) with a blanket wrapped around him because he needs to, okay. He’s stolen Poe’s slippers even though they’re a bit small, and is lying in a puddle on the bed when his boyfriend gets back home.

Poe calls out a greeting, and Kylo grumbles in return. He’s not in the mood, and he waits for Poe to make his way through the house and find him.

Poe is in a good mood. Poe is _normally_ in a good mood, but today it’s a particularly egregious example of cheerful glee, and Kylo worms deeper into the bed in frustration. It’s not that he wants Poe to be _sad_ , it’s just that _he_ is, and so being around happy people makes him feel even less good.

“Babe… babe…”  


“I’m grumpy.”  


“I see that,” Poe chuckles, and puts his hands on his knees, leaning in to nuzzle their noses together.  


“Stop it,” he says, weakly, pushing at him. “I had a bad day.”  


“Okay. But consider this…”   


Poe walks out of the room, and Kylo wonders what he’s supposed to consider. He sits up, confused, and then the whole house is blasting out a ridiculous tune from back when they were kids. The kind of dance that has ritualistic steps, and was played at _every_ wedding or birthday party for _years_.

Kylo tries to keep his face straight, but Poe is back in the room, holding a spoon, lip-synching to the song as he wiggles around the room. 

Which. Damnit. It’s _adorable_. He’s really going for it, throwing his head back on the high notes, shaking his hips and pushing fingers into his hair. It’s too cute to really be seductive, but the fact he’s doing it makes Kylo’s face curl up despite himself in the start of a smile.

“… _and you are my only, my one and only - always only youuuuuuuuuuuuu_ ,” his boyfriend croons, singing slightly out of tune on purpose. He has a gorgeous singing voice, but the slight flatness is there to make it even more ridiculous.  


When Poe dances close enough and holds his hand out, Kylo lets himself be pulled up (pyjamas, blanket cloak, slippers and all) and danced to the rest of the track. He pushes his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder, sighing happily.

“Thank you,” he says.  


“Don’t thank me yet, we’ve got a whole playlist to go through,” Poe smirks.  


“Poe!”  


“…okay, just _one_ song more?”  


“Okay.” Maybe more than one.  



End file.
